


a tale of a reaper and his lance

by Lackystars



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover, Don't @ Me, Humor, M/M, btw by humor i mean making jabs at heroes, for the plot of zestiria, previous ephres, this is based on a rp sajfsf, yes that's ephraim x ares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: "I think you're a very hard man to kill," Eizen admired, respect in his voice. "And you say that, but don't blame me when you fall down these stairs and snap your spine. It would be a terrible shame to see your handsome figure all mangled up."In which the Order of Heroes summons a new hero to their ranks- but unlike the many before him, Eizen sure as hell isn't going to stick around to find out what will happen to him. Fates intersect, and he meets a young man called Ephraim- a prince by name, but a fighter at heart.Together, they take the perilous journey to return to their respective homes, making friends and foes alike. And before they know it, a spark of passion blossoms between them.





	1. Encounter

When Eizen woke up, he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. Instead of ocean for as far as the eye could see, he was surrounded by rolling green hills and ruins. He blinked, slowly, as if it would dispel the illusion and bring him back to his room aboard the Van Eltia- but there was no such luck. The blond scanned his surroundings, trying to quell the rising concerns within him- he had no idea where he was, or how he got here.

He took a deep breath in, and began to walk. He didn't know where he was going- the blanket of darkness above, dotted with only a few specks of light wasn't helping either. It was at times like these that he regret not learning how to use fire artes. But, like a ship sailing through stormy seas, he could only hold onto the hope of a beacon to guide his way.

After a while of walking in the dark, Eizen could make out the outline of a grand building- a castle, perhaps- illuminated by various torches. Heading in the direction of the building, he eventually arrived at the entrance, which was accompanied by a group of people. Maybe they were keeping watch?

Eizen turned to the person closest to him. It was a young man with teal hair and striking blue eyes, adorned in intricate armor. The design was certainly indicative of royalty, but Eizen wasn't aware of a house that bore such a emblem. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "You there," he began, keeping his eyes trained on the other man. "Where am I? And who are you?" 

The man was silent at first. Eizen grunted in irritation, not wanting to repeat himself twice. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time." the stranger replied dryly. 

Ephraim did not like Askr. With the abundance of bosoms and more swimsuits than fighting, he was starting to get tired of the place. Once, he was hailed as a 'Legendary Hero'. Now? They'd take just any woman, as long as they were barely dressed in such 'armour'. It was disgusting, he thought. It was disrespectful to his prowess, the skills he had earned from the culmination of years of training.

"About time we got some new blood." he said, a small smirk on his face. New heroes came in all the time, but more often than not, it was just Stahl or someone- so seeing a genuinely new face and not the 76th Hinata was a breath of fresh air. Kiran had awful luck. 

It was exciting at first- seeing all these people hail from different lands, each with different combat capabilities- the prospect of a challenging fight brought a grin to his face. However, the initial thrill had subsided, leaving him with nothing but emptiness. 

The newcomer seemed confused and lost, and it was strange how the crowd took no notice of his presence at all. He was certainly an imposing figure. Dressed in sharp, crisp, black clothing- biceps rippling with muscles- and blond locks, he almost reminded Ephraim of Ares. 

"You've found yourself here with no reason whatsoever, correct?" Ephraim didn't wait for an answer. "Well, before you get brainwashed, I'd recommend leaving as soon as possible. I'm planning on doing that, myself."

Eizen blinked, trying to comprehend what the blue haired male had said. He didn't actually expect the other to respond- after all, ever since the world was purified of malevolence, humanity had lost the ability to see malakhim such as himself- with the exception being those with extremely high resonance. 

Eizen was fortunate to find someone who could see him, but of course, the Reaper's Curse would never allow things to be so easy. Of course it had to be a person who seemed to have no apparent intention of answering his questions in a clear and concise way.

"Yes, that is correct. Tell me, what the hell do you mean by 'brainwashed'?" Eizen demanded, thinking. He supposed that the stranger could have been referring to the suppression, but he didn't think that was the case. From the dejected expression on the blue haired male's face, he was clearly sick of things around here.

Ephraim met the blond's eyes. This new guy seemed cautious enough, and not blindly trusting like the average Corrin. Or, Eirika for that matter. Ephraim loved his sister, but even he had to admit she could be too naive for her own good sometimes. 

"This is Askr. If you've just arrived, they're going to put you under a magical contract to make you fight their damned wars for them. I don't know how it works, but if they managed to enslave even the worst of tyrants, I'm not sticking around to find out what they'll do with me once I stop complying with their lunacy." Glaring at a passing horde of Camillas, Ephraim grumbled, "And it's not like they're short of manpower right now."

A similarly teal haired girl turned around to look at Ephraim, inquiring about who he was talking to. Eirika - no, it wasn't _his Eirika_ , Ephraim had to remind himself, couldn't see the blond haired man, for some reason.

Ephraim sighed, turning around to make sure that the man was a figment of his imagination. It didn't feel like it _was_ , because the man's hair, the strangely fitting eyeliner, the clothing - everything appeared to be all too real. And admittedly, he was rather good looking. His icy blue eyes were captivating. 

They were quite unlike Ares' eyes. His brown eyes once held rage and warmth in equal measures, but now, they were dull and lifeless. Ephraim gritted his teeth at the memory of his lover. Askr killed people, literally. And then they reduced them to nothing but a pretty sprite that spouted random voice lines when tapped on. 

The stranger's voice broke through his thoughts. "How do you plan on leaving? And how will I, for that matter?" he asked. 

Eizen was silent as the blue haired male explained himself, but his mind was filled with numerous questions. Askr? Magical contract? The words coming from the blue haired male's mouth didn't make any sense in the slightest, but the blond supposed he would have to make do with what he had. And there was one thing that he knew for certain. The people here- enslaved against their own will- Eizen would never stand for that. It went against his creed, after all. 

Ephraim shook his head curtly. "Listen, they're on high alert right now,"  he whispered. Just because he accidentally missed a Training Tower session. Seriously, it was -just- Training Tower! The enemies there couldn't even be counted as enemies, and every kill felt more like assisted suicide! "If you can help me get out of the castle, I'll answer all your questions - and more."

"Tch. I don't get what's going on, but, if things are really as you say... I'll help you." Eizen remarked. It was foolish to blindly place his faith into a man he only just met, but it wasn't like he had any other options.

In any case, the blue haired man looked reasonable enough. Admittedly, he was attractive, in that sort of rugged, handsome way- his blue hair framed his blue eyes in a way that made them strikingly clear- and the armor complemented his fine physique. But more importantly, the resolute conviction he held in his voice, the way he carried himself- those were the qualities Eizen admired the most.

If anything, Eizen wouldn't be one to deny himself companionship, especially as lost as he was. The blond turned to the blue haired male. "So you know, if this is all just a trick, well... Let's just say that there are some fates worth than death." he said, a dark smirk on his face.

He extended a hand for the other man to shake. "The name's Eizen."

Ephraim grinned. This Eizen seemed competent enough, and with some help he should be able to finally pull off the stunt he'd been planning for weeks. This time, it would work. "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied. "And after all, I don't pick fights I can't win." He gave the other a firm handshake.

"Ephraim."

Eirika gave him another funny look, and Ephraim drew his hand back as the handshake was rudely interrupted by a passing stranger. This guy really _was_ invisible to others. Unlike Lyon, Ephraim wasn't a mage, but he could tell that there was some magic going on. Somehow, despite not being _too_ adept at magic, Eizen's illusion didn't affect him at all.

"Ephraim, huh. You know what? I like you." Eizen said, returning the grin. _A man who doesn't pick fights he can't win. I can respect that,_ he thought to himself.

 "You know, I think that invisibility of yours is going to make things a lot easier," Ephraim whispered, not wanting to catch his "sister's" attention. "Come, follow."

If Eizen had been summoned here, he ought to have been pretty competent, anyway.

Ephraim darted through the crowd, weaving through the sea of armour and exposed skin. The sudden burst of movement from Ephraim drew eyes from the crowd, and roars sounded out as many warriors chased after him, intent on keeping the prince on a leash, where he was supposed to be in the world.

Ephraim didn't intend to sit on the benches today. Finally, he would taste freedom - and before that, a thrill he hadn't felt in months. The entrance to the large, sprawling hallways of Askr's castle soon came into view. Without looking back, Ephraim accepted the challenge, darting inside and turning a corner, evading the men (which was actually comprised mostly of women) that followed.

Siegmund shone brightly, flames wrapping around its blade. Ephraim skilfully twirled the legendary weapon, feeling its strength radiating in his hands. If there was one thing good about this place, it was that it had managed to enhance an already-powerful weapon - and Ephraim was always glad to receive more power.

Eizen dashed after Ephraim, trying to keep track of his blue hair as he darted through the crowds. But unfortunately, that was proving to be somewhat difficult given that a large number of people there also had blue hair. And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Eizen was sure he saw another Ephraim somewhere among the throes. But well, it wasn't _his_ Ephraim- the Ephraim who mustered the strength to break the shackles of fate- the Ephraim who dared to take on the world.

Eizen's invisibility was an advantage, however, it did nothing to suppress his physicality. Confused gasps arose throughout the crowd as they found themselves being shoved to the side by a mysterious force, but he would not apologise for his actions. He had a mission to carry out and nothing would stop him.

After a while, Eizen had eventually managed to catch up to Ephraim. The two were behind a corner, ready to break through the unit that had formed- an unholy mixture of swimsuits and wedding dresses.

The prince got into a defensive stance, lance at the ready, threatening to rip apart whatever swimsuits and dresses were left on these 'troops'. As he surveyed his enemies, he felt a presence next to him.

"Ah, Eizen. Perfect timing."

"So, what's the plan? I'm certain that as strong as you are, not even you can take down such a great number of soldiers." Eizen began. He then noticed how heavily Ephraim was breathing. The adrenaline must have been fuelling him, but the exertion would take its toll on him eventually. "By the way, it seems that nobody else can see me. And I can use magic. So use me how you see fit." Eizen offered.

Magic, huh? Ephraim didn't see a tome on the other man, nor did he notice any weapons being carried - besides the puny dagger, that is. Judging by his stance, though, the prince assumed that Eizen could probably pack a hard punch. "Some crowd control would be nice," Ephraim replied.

With every foe that was fell, the lance would reinvigorate him once more. "Just weaken the lot of them. The rest I leave up to you."

Siegmund's flames burned bright as Ephraim's spirit, and the only thing that could quench these flames was the thrill of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you're still with me, then I want to thank you for making it this far :)
> 
> To be honest, I had no idea where this came from, but well, here we are. I always thought about writing FE characters in a setting such as the Tales of series, but it wasn't until my friend helped me plan it out that I considered actually doing it. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and or comment- I'd love to hear what you think! Next time: Escape. Look forward to it!


	2. Escape

Eizen nodded and watched as Ephraim leapt into battle. The way he held his lance and the sweeping thrusts that followed- it was clear that Ephraim was in his element. He could probably even give Eleanor a run for her money. However, Eizen wasn't going to let him hog all of the glory. Well, as much glory that could be gained by an invisible man.

Channelling the mana imbued within the earth below, Eizen concentrated on casting a supportive arte. "Forget the pain and move! Quickness!" he exclaimed, a beam of light shining over Ephraim. He then took a deep breath, focusing on crowd control as Ephraim had directed. "Now, blades of wind, slice them! Air Thrust!"

He almost felt bad about the screams that soon followed, most of them belonging to women- but he wasn't going to apologise for his actions. He had to have the conviction to see he and Ephraim through this chaos, to lead them to victory. And if anything, they were all replaceable given the large number of duplicates he saw earlier.  
  
Cracking his knuckles, Eizen settled into a battle stance. He weaved in and out of the crowds, leaving fallen bodies in his wake- his acts truly deserving the title of 'The Reaper'. Sparing a quick glance to Ephraim, he noticed how his lance seemed to glow brighter and brighter with every drop of blood he spilled- a flame that hungrily consumed, demanding more power.

A fearless human indeed, with an insatiable thirst for battle. But strangely enough, Eizen didn't sense any malevolence emanating from Ephraim. It was apparent that he had the strength to face the contradictions of the heart that would fell lesser men. Just as well- he didn't want to turn on his new comrade as a mindless dragon.

The battle continued on, with the numbers of the enemy force slowly dwindling down. Ephraim plunged his weapon into the last opponent, sapping every last bit of quintessence from them with Sol's energy. They'd revive sooner or later, anyway. Still, he'd incurred more damage than he'd liked - Ephraim was definitely out of practice from the long periods of 'benching'.Turning back to check on Eizen, it seemed as if the man did fine himself. It was incredible that he could cast magic without a tome - were Ephraim a mage, he would be asking to learn such power.

Eventually, they were given a brief moment of respite. The blond then noticed a shallow gash on Ephraim's arm. Rummaging through his pockets, Eizen soon found what he was looking for. An apple gel. Somehow, it managed to remain intact during his interdimensional travel.

"Hey," Eizen said. "Catch." he threw the small jar at Ephraim. It contained a rather curious looking red liquid. "This is an apple gel. You can drink it for a burst of vigour. However, be sure to take it in small doses. Humans are known to become addicted to the taste." Eizen explained.

"Sounds illegal," Ephraim replied with a smirk. Back at home, they had only used basic vulneraries, and they had no such 'medication' of the sort.

Ephraim carefully took a sip of the substance. He would probably be screwed if it were poisoned, but his curiosity got the better of him. Burst of vigour, huh...?

The man wasn't wrong. Ephraim found himself reinvigorated, the strange medication dulling the pain from his wounds. Unfortunately, Ephraim found that the description was not at all too accurate - he found the substance sickeningly sweet, weirdly chewy, and frowned as he pulled the jar away from his mouth.

He threw the apple gel back to Eizen. "Thanks." It tasted bad, but it healed him sufficiently.

"Not a fan, I take it?" Eizen teased, catching the apple gel. He couldn't blame Ephraim, they were rather strange to anyone who had not used them before. They also had rather peculiar properties in that they were also able to heal malakhim, who normally did not require human intervention.

Ephraim shrugged, but then spoke, determination in his voice. "Let's get out of this place. I know someone who will help us get out of this world, once we do."

Eizen nodded at Ephraim's suggestion. "Lead the way." he said. Following Ephraim's crudely drawn map (well, it was better than nothing), the two of them stormed out the castle gates. Looking back at the building, a pang of regret washed over Eizen- marble columns, stone masonry- it was unlikely that he would be able admire such wondrous architecture ever again. But, he had more important priorities now.

Such as the giant wall in front of them. It seemingly sprouted out of nowhere, impeding their path. Eizen supposed that they could try and scale the wall, but an idea came to his mind. Thrusting his hand to the ground below, he focused on concentrating the mana into earth- strong and stable. It was an arte he saw his sister use once. Soon, pillars of rock erupted from the ground below, forming makeshift steps.

Unfortunately, the steps were not tall enough to completely clear the wall, but it was a start. 

Now that they had a bit of room to breathe, Eizen turned back to Ephraim. "Given that we are to embark on a journey, where freedom and uncertainty lie await in equal parts, there's something I need to know." Eizen began. It wasn't like him to question the motives driving people, but he had to be sure. "Who are you, really? How can I trust you? Perhaps this is all a ruse for you and your ally to take me down." he tested.

"I never thought you'd ask," Ephraim replied. "I am prince Ephraim of Renais, a country in a land known as Magvel. But you can just think of me as simply a skilled spearman."

Til now, he still hadn't gotten used to introducing himself this way. Back in Magvel, most would recognise the prince with one look, and he didn't even need to specify a continent - Magvel was all they knew, back home. As much as he disliked his duties, yearning to simply travel as a mere mercenary, Ephraim knew that he would have to face up to them sooner or later. Might as well get used to it.

Eizen was quiet, listening to Ephraim speak. Outwardly, he projected a neutral expression, but a slew of emotions was beginning to circulate- most notably, intrigue. It seemed that Ephraim was a very interesting young man, if the spark of curiosity inside the malak was anything to go by. He wanted to learn more about the prince- be it through combat or words- because never before had he met someone whose flame burned as bright and unwavering as Ephraim.

"Forgive me. I was unaware of this." Eizen began. He didn't particularly care for titles and the like- after all, everyone would meet the same fate. Whether you were highborn or a mere peasant was irrelevant- death was indiscriminate. The Reaper knew this all too well. Still, Eizen bowed his head out of respect for the prince- not only because of his standing, but in admiration of his combat prowess. "You must tell me more about this Renais. I have always wondered what other worlds were like, if they even existed." Eizen commented.

""Perhaps once we get to safety, I will tell you all you wish to know. Anyway, Aas for the 'ally' you speak of, well, she's not an ally. Just happens to be a shopkeeper with access to other worlds. She's likely going to charge a hefty price if you were to get back home, too - but I'm sure I can cover that."

It was a blind gambit to put his trust in this man, but it could have been worse. He could have been a tyrant, or... possessed, much like Lyon was. The majority of summons to Askr were renowned heroes, anyway. It was a risk Ephraim decided was worth taking.

Eizen tilted his head in thought. "A shopkeeper with access to other worlds? I can hardly believe it, but I suppose I don't have the luxury of doubt. If you trust her, then that is good enough for me." he remarked.

Ephraim sighed calmly. "Well, you might as well tell me about yourself. I'd prefer to get to know others by sparring, but I don't think we have the time for that now."

The blond then nodded. "And of course. My name is Eizen. I come from a different world, as you might have already assumed. And I am a malak- a spiritual being composed of mana, which is why I am able to use the magic that I do. Normal humans are not able to perceive my presence... well, aside from you. But other than that, I am a pirate, and an explorer at heart." Eizen explained.

"But there is another thing you should be aware of. I bring misery and misfortune to those all around me. A Reaper's Curse, if you will. For example, about 50 men in my crew have died. Knowing this, are you still willing to be by my side on this journey, even if it may bring you nothing but hardship?"

"Luck isn't everything when it comes to battle, anyway. I think we can count on our skills to offset this... curse of yours." Ephraim shrugged. "Besides, if it's as bad as you say, I should be dead from the earlier battle, never seeing the light of day."

Following their conversation, Eizen and Ephraim set off in search of the prince's ally. Eizen felt almost confused by how smoothly their exchange went. Normally, when people heard of his curse, they at least conveyed _some_ form of hesitance or disbelief, but Ephraim seemingly had no reservations. Not that Eizen was going to complain. To live with the curse, in spite of it- that was what it meant to be truly alive. It was something he had come to terms with.

Ephraim diverted his attention back to his crudely drawn map, busying himself with locating Anna's (not the Askr one) secret shop. Eizen remained quiet. Thankfully, the journey was considerably SOMEHOW peaceful, the two managing to evade the scantily clad soldiers they came across.

Slowing his footsteps, Ephraim stopped at a seemingly random location. Digging into his pockets, the prince retrieved his only other possession - the Member Card. The strange card shined with a strange magic, and the ground began lowering itself to form a set of staircases. After Ephraim presented a strange card to the ground, it revealed itself to form a set of staircases. Eizen couldn't help but to murmur in awe. Was this magic, or maybe even technology? 

"We've made it," Ephraim let out a sigh of relief. "Guess the curse wasn't so bad after all, right?" Famous last words, Ephraim. Famous last words.

"So we have." Eizen said.  "I think you're a very hard man to kill," Eizen admired, respect in his voice. "And you say that, but don't blame me when you trip down these stairs and snap your spine. It would be a terrible shame to see your handsome figure all mangled up." he teased.

Ephraim chuckled, and the duo descended down the stairs. They were met by a redhead whose eyes twinkled with mischief. Anna.

"Hello Anna." Ephraim greeted.

The woman grinned in return. "Oh, Ephraim! You've made it out alive. See, I told Askrian Anna that waifus weren't the solution to everything! And I was right." She continued blabbing. "I love money, but I would never stoop myself so low. You've proven that husbandos are superior, Ephraim! I might even consider giving you a smaaaall discount.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anna," Ephraim said, rolling his eyes. The Annas were always a mysterious bunch. "Could you get the outrealms set up for me and my friend here?"

Anna's eyes lit up at the sight of his new companion. "Wow! The more the merrier! And by that, I mean more money! And who might you be? Which world did you come from?"

Eizen was quiet as he listened to the exchange between Ephraim and Anna, but then spoke up when she directed her attention to him. Truth be told, he had no idea what was going on, nor the terms that were being discussed. What even was a husbando? 

"I'm Eizen." the blond answered. "I come from a world called Desolation. I doubt you are familiar with it. But pray tell, how exactly do you plan on getting Ephraim and myself home?"

"Yeaaaahhh... That's a name you don't really hear often. Period. Well, I'll look into it. The Outrealms go anywhere, anytime! Busy yourselves with splitting the price, alright?"

And with that, she was off, fiddling with a strange black tome as she muttered to herself about some... "Weekee" object.

"I'll be covering for my friend here," Ephraim cut in. "Just hurry up and open up the Outrealms, will you?" The prince enjoyed travelling, but his stay at Askr had been far too overdue. He felt a pang of homesickness, thinking about how close Magvel was - and wondering how much longer he would have to wait.

"Okay, while I set this up - which of you is heading home first?" Anna asked, never tearing her eyes away from the glow of the strange object.

"I will. Loegres, the capital of Midgand- I think it may be best to travel there, due to the otherworldly connections of the Empyrean's Throne." Eizen answered. To be, he had no idea where to go- he doubted the Van Eltia would still be where he last saw it, nor was he ready to return to his former home. 

"Okay... Calibrated the location..." the shopkeeper murmured. Her ramblings were soon drowned out by shouts outdoors.

The two barely had any time to react when the ceiling crashed down and troops swarmed in. He noticed, however, that these weren't regular Askrian troops, as the glow of lightning filled the room. The Reinhardt. Infamous for his ability to reduce his enemies to dust with two strikes of Dire Thunder. And there wasn't just one, there were easily tens of them.

The air crackled with thunder, and bolts of lightning came crashing down. The sheer power of the magic was enough to make the hairs on Eizen's neck stand. This was _bad_. There was no fighting their way out of this, especially when outnumbered by a foe who could strike from range.

"Fuck -" Ephraim cursed. "I guess it WAS too good to be true." "Run! Don't get hit with the lightning!" were Ephraim's last words before he ran straight for the large, imposing outrealm portal.

The malak dashed after Ephraim, heading for the portal. A sense of unease washed over the blond, but there was no time to think, only the time to act. The two entered the outrealm gate, enveloped by a bright white light. A scream pierced through the chaos with almost merciless clarity, but he couldn't afford to be distracted. Suddenly, the world turned upside down, and everything turned into black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, and welcome back to Ephraim & Eizen's Bizarre Adventure. I have no idea what I'm writing, but that's okay! Though I wonder, where could the portal lead to?
> 
> Thanks to @eltehh for helping me out with this! And as always, if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment- I'd really appreciate it! Next time: Bond. Look forward to it!


End file.
